Fullbring Kenpo
| used by = }} Fullbring Kenpo (完現術者 拳法 (フルブリンガー・ケンポー), Furuburingā Kenpō; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Martial Art") is a martial art practiced by . It is a method of making the most efficient use of their unique power in combat. As their power involves manipulating the souls in the matter around them, Fullbringers can often perform a series of supernatural feats, such as walking across the surface of water or even stand upright in the air as if one were standing on land or altering the elasticity of the ground they walk upon so that they may jump far higher. However, this merely scratches the surface of the potential such an ability holds, and in order to make full use of that potential, it was a Fullbringer from centuries past that designed a fighting style that made use of this power in a very elegant and concise way. Simply put, Fullbring Kenpo is about taking the general concept of manipulating the souls of matter and forming a method of combat around it which makes use of the surroundings of the Fullbringer as a weapon against their foes. This is expressed through five fundamental techniques which make up Fullbring Kenpo's foundation. History Techniques *'Spring Walk' (弾み歩 (スプリング・ウォーク), Supuringu Wōku; Japanese for "Momentum Steps"): By manipulating either the air or ground, the Fullbringer can enhance their movement speed. The ground can be made more elastic, not only to serve as a greater bounce-off point but also to smooth out the landing when one needs to touch ground once more. Similarly, the matter that composes the air can be manipulated to serve as footholds but also to push off one's limbs so as to enhance movement speed but also serves as a means of speeding the motion of one's attacks as well. *'Storm Hand' (嵐拳 (ストーム・ハンド); Sutōmu Hando; Japanese for "Tempest Fist"): Directed by the motion of their hand, a Fullbringer can invoke their ability to pull on the air around them to follow. In doing so, a vicious tempest of wind can be summoned forth with a mere wave of the hand, and by punching straight, a cyclone of force can be brought forth to wreck havoc upon one's enemies. While a novice may only be able to create something as puny as a gust of air when punching, a master of Fullbring Kenpo can create a massive tornado that devastates the area with nothing more than a simple strike. It is this technique that allows Fullbringers to deal with the immense strength of beings such as who can perform feats such as overturning slabs of concrete with their own . Similarly, a Fullbringer can also channel this skill through a weapon, such as a sword, that whenever they swing their sword, a tempest of air in the wake of their sword swing will erupt violently. *'Unnamed Third Technique' *'Unnamed Fourth Technique' *'Unnamed Fifth Technique' Notable Practitioners * * * Behind the Scenes This martial art was based upon the Rokushiki style in the manga and anime series, One Piece.